Contínuo interrompido
by Asterix-Obelix
Summary: Um estudo sobre o tempo-espaço, ou simplesmente como a inércia se aplica a Steve Rogers.


**Contínuo interrompido**

 **.**

Steve Rogers dormiu e quando acordou percebeu de imediato que não havia sonhado nada além de um profundo nada por horas a fio. O que talvez ele devesse ter percebido foi a chegada de um novo século.

Durante os subsequentes dias que sucederam seu despertar, o choque foi lentamente murchando e a noção de espaço e tempo se compactaram de tal forma que infinitos segundos e possibilidades se retraíram e perderam qualquer possível significância. A normalidade voltava assumir seu caráter rotineiro. Pena que esses momentos eram passageiros. Em um momento todo era sólido e real, no próximo havia raiva, dúvida e ressentimento.

Aceitação, diziam os psicólogos, toma tempo. Seja paciente, permita-se sentir.

Era engraçado, pensava enquanto seu dedo percorria as lombadas de livros, como conseguiu correr tão rápido, atingir a velocidade da luz, mesmo que ainda congelado. Tempo, pensava enquanto girava o relógio em sentido anti-horário, era exatamente a única coisa que se permitiria perder.

* * *

O mundo girou, girou, girou. Capitão America (reduzido a fábulas de veteranos ou a uma forma bastante específica e antiquada de entretenimento) ficava boquiaberto com tudo o que encontrava a literalmente a cada esquina. Maravilhado, queria cada vez mais.

Silenciosamente desesperado, tentava absorver tudo o que colocava as mãos. Perdia-se de forma incondicional no podia perder-se: livros, filmes, cheiros, tato, paladar. Qualquer coisa. No entanto, após noites em claro, excessivas horas olhando para a mesma parede e, vamos admitir, algumas conversas um tanto quanto forçadas com os psicólogos, preferiu optar por uma mudança de tática.

Lenta e ironicamente, foi abandonando os tempos atuais e retrocedendo, dia a dia, ano a ano, década a década. De 2000 foi a 1990, de 90 a 80, de 80 a 70, até chegar ao inicio, a linha de partida.

Ou talvez chegou ao fim, a linha de chegada. Uma risada.

Irônico.

Tempo, pensava enquanto retrocedia os ponteiros um dia (720 graus, um dia, 24 horas, 1440 minutos, muito muitos segundos), se tivesse forma seria uma linha.

* * *

Pessoas morrem. Tecnicamente, pessoas naturalmente nascem, crescem, reproduzem-se e aí morrem. Mas tudo bem, Steve se permite pular algumas etapas. Ou pelo menos estagnar em um delas. Por 70 anos.

Ele ri.

Poderia ele se tornar o homem mais velho do mundo?

No horizonte, lentamente, o sol começa a se por, inundando sua pequena cozinha em escuridão. Apropriado. Mais risadas.

O papel está tocando seus dedos, um gatilho de sensações já disparado ainda reverbera em seu peito. Estaria ele em acorrentado a inércia ou se movendo tão rápido que é capaz de chegar à velocidade da luz.

Se fosse justa, querido, não se chamaria vida, dizia sua mãe.

Talvez devesse parar de rir, quem sabe assim também pararia de chorar.

Estranho. Sua casa parece um lugar um pouco menos vazio agora que sabe que todos estão mortos. Poderia ser isso explicado pelo fim definitivo de qualquer possível companhia que poderia um dia trazer para o pequeno quarto e sala?

Tantas perguntas, tão poucas respostas. A única coisa que tem no momento é um apartamento um tanto vazio, uma garrafa de álcool e diversas dezenas de fatos que não mais lhe interessam.

Tempo, pensa ao levar o vidro aos lábios, acima de sua cabeça o relógio marca a chegada de mais um dia, não seria perdido se usássemos relógios digitais.

Novos tempos, Novas tecnologias.

Um brinde ao novo século.

* * *

Está tudo bem, sério. Silencio. Sério mesmo, eu estou bem.

Anos distintos, locais variados. Tiros no peito, facadas no abdômen, explosões, mais tiros (dessa vez na cabeça), carros que inexplicavelmente caem em lagos, carros que inexplicavelmente fazem curvas em linhas retas, outra facada, outra explosão. Causas que levam ao mesmo efeito. Obviamente, Capitão America (agora um herói remasterizado e em três dimensões) não perde seu sono questionando-se sobre fatos que nunca esteve acordado para mudar.

Não, não.

Ele já superou.

Silencio.

Está tudo bem, realmente.

* * *

Entre escombros, mortos, autodenominados deuses, um ataque alienígena (segundo o Google, essa é a uma das possíveis definições que se pode encontrar para os eventos ocorridos em Nova York naquele dia, mês e ano), Carter é, com absoluta certeza, o ponto alto do ano.

Como sempre, tudo é extremamente muito, muito rápido. Um segundo eles apertam as mãos em uma sala com pelo menos quatorze pessoas, no próximo a única sensação que Steve é capaz de sentir é seu corpo contra o dela e um desejo incontrolável e primal de simplesmente tê-la a seu lado, de ouvi-la apenas respirar.

A partir deste momento, o universo se desponta a correr ainda mais loucamente e Steve, já exausto e sem muita opção, não tem outra opção se não alcança-lo. Tudo perde sentido, formas se amassam e bordas se borram transformando tudo em uma sucessão de momentos sem qualquer lógica. Seu mundo é basicamente instinto até que tudo para.

Nesse belo dia, o mundo magicamente para e ao respirar profundamente, Steve percebe que o mundo, pelo menos o seu, voltava a fazer sentido. Finalmente, segundos perdem seu preciosismo e voltam a ser nada mais nada menos que segundos, o relógio ao lado de sua cama não mais o encara fixamente e os anos que pesam sobre seus ombros não mais o ficam no chão. Novamente, tinha novamente propósito e responsabilidade. Tinha amigos e uma namorada (na verdade, na verdade, não sabia exatamente o que responder quando perguntavam, mas o que poderia fazer? Relacionamentos são sempre complicados). Tinha uma casa e um emprego, admiradores e crianças com mochilas com seu rosto estampado.

Tempo, pensava enquanto bebia vinho, sentado ao lado da mulher mais bonita da festa, rindo com seus amigos, não mais o interessava. É um homem feliz, realizado, atrevia-se a dizer. Nada lhe faltava. Tinha tudo.

* * *

Até o dia que percebeu, que na verdade, não tinha nada. Absolutamente nada.

Um sentimento de inquietação em seu peito é a primeira sensação que sente, chocando-se contra seu corpo em descomunal força. O teto de seu quarto o encara fixamente, assim como seu relógio. Algo parece rastejar sob sua pele. A adrenalina pulsando em suas veias. Punhos abrindo. Punhos fechando.

Alheia, Sharon dorme a seu lado.

Levanta-se. As estão pernas bambas. Cambaleando, chega até o banheiro, onde se tranca. Ofegante, abre a torneira, deixando a água gelada escaldar suas mãos erosto. Diante de seus olhos, o mundo volta a acelerar. Tremulo, senta-se no chão. As formas se amassam, as bordas se borram. O mundo se acelera, correndo, voando e dessa vez, oh, dessa vez Steve não consegue se mover. Todo o propósito, toda a responsabilidade que um dia lhe trouxe tanta tranquilidade, tanta calmaria, agora o arrasta para o fundo, fincando-o ao chão.

Seu peito se constringe, falta-lhe o ar.

E é assim, em um dia que não é belo ou especial, que tudo volta magicamente a correr. Steve respira fundo uma, duas, três vezes, mas é incapaz de impedir o carrossel de rostos que o cega.

Mortos. Todos mortos.

Não importa quantas vezes retroceda o relógio.

Um soluço escapa por entre seus lábios. Envergonhado, esconde seu rosto.

Tanto tempo perdido, tantos intermináveis infinitos segundos passou correndo em círculos enquanto se iludia com a ideia de que seguia em frente. Por meses mentiu para si mesmo, empurrando verdade para o mais profundo de sua mente, sempre em negação, proclamando para quem quisesse ouvir o quão bem estava, o quão longe havia chegado. Não, não. Já superei, sorria confinante, mas toda a vez que olhava para Tony era o nome de Howard que queimava sua garganta e lábios. Sério, eu estou bem, mas nunca foi capaz de olhar, verdadeiramente olhar, para Sharon apenas uma única vez sem sentir o fantasma de Peggy o assombrando.

É engraçado como foi capaz de chegar tão longe sem nunca ter sequer a saído do lugar. Permaneceu estagnado ao mesmo ponto, inerte, enquanto deixa o que tinha de mais precioso espaçar por entre seus dedos, mais uma vez.

Tempo, pensa o homem cujos sonhos estão no passado e não no futuro, é uma desgraça.

* * *

Sem pudor ou medo, o relógio marca a chegada de uma nova hora.

 **.**

* * *

Psiu! Você aí! Isso mesmo, você! Parabéns por ter chegado até aqui!

Apesar dessa aqui não ser minha primeira fanfic, não as escrevo faz alguns anos (2 anos) então seria muito legal se você pudesse me falar o que achou.

Só lembrando que essa fic não foi betada, então, todos os erros são meus.

 _Contínuo interrompido_ é uma remasterização, atualização de uma fanfic que eu fiz alguns anos chamada Pinturas Borradas (Steggy) . Quando eu reli, eu sinceramente achei super piegas e por vergonha a deletei. De qualquer forma, se por alguma alma solitária quiser reler, ainda tenho ela aqui.

Em Pintoras Borradas, Peggy morre alguns anos antes de se reencontrar Steve. Em meu universo ela é assassinada por alguém que nunca me dei o trabalho de nomear; seu carro teria sido jogado em um lago durante um inverno americano qualquer. Não sei por que resolvi englobar sua morte prematura nessa fic também, acho que só aconteceu mesmo.

Se a faculdade permitir, acho que vou traduzir C.I. (nome carinhoso) para o inglês.

Ah, e se alguém estiver interessado em um beta ou ser meu leitor beta, só avisar por mensagem privida ;)


End file.
